The Fall of Hell
by doomslayer2016
Summary: The forces of Hell from all dimensions bond together to put an end to the Holy Land. God prophesied that this would happen. So, he gathered heroes from a few different dimensions to train the perfect soul to vanquish the oncoming war to end all wars.


Chapter 1: Discovery of the End

Summary: The forces of Hell from all dimensions bond together to put an end to the Holy Land. God prophesied that this would happen eventually. So he gathered Heros from all planes of existence to train a perfect soul to vanquish the oncoming war to end all wars.

CROSSOVER LIST:

Dante's Inferno

Asura's Wrath

Devil May Cry 3, 4 and DMC Devil May Cry

Halo (Forerunner)

Elder Scrolls: Skyrim

Doom 4

Fallout 3

MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe)

Naruto

Enemies From: Dante's Inferno, Halo, Doom 4, Fallout 3, Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, Naruto

Weapons From: Dante's Inferno, Devil May Cry 3, 4 and DMC Devil May Cry, Doom 4, Fallout 3, MCU, Naruto

Training From: Asura's Wrath, Halo, Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, MCU, Naruto

Tech From: Halo, Asura's Wrath, Doom 4, Elder Scrolls: Skyrim.

(P.S. I Don't own anything I use in the Fiction besides the story concept and plot.) (P.P.S I used some concepts from other authors. I'll leave their name at the bottom. Go check them out. ;)(P.P.P.S; Keep in mind this a FICTION story. Anything that happens is purely a thought typed down and gave to you to read. The religious belief in this story is based off of Christianity, with a few twists, which is listed; The only God is God himself, he controls all plains of space and time, he sends angel vessels to help guide Earth away from Hell's seduction, When he struck Lucifer from Heaven, He gave him 1 UnderWorld from a couple of plains of space and time to rule, God is forgiving but his patience can be tested, and he is the God from all other beliefs and religions.)

STORY START:

Some would say the world is too good to end. One would say that the world is on a doomsday clock till total annihilation. The religious group would say that God will save his followers when the time comes. They are all incorrect. God knows the world will end if he neglects the Earth and leaves it up to man. That is why he sent his most trusted angels to help guide the humans into the right path. You might have heard of them, John F. Kennedy, Mahatma Gandhi, Rosa Parks, Leonardo Da Vinci, St. Paul, and many more. But Lucifer kept trying to bring about the end of the world through humans. He introduced the Seven Deadly Sins; Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride. These sins have plagued humanity for millennia. But God had a vision, one will such death. He saw major cities destroyed with hell's portals in the sky. The barons praising Lucifer for his victory over God, he saw the churches and chapels devoted to him, wrecked beyond comprehension. He saw the veins and vegetation of hell stretched across the buildings with gluttony demons. He then blacked out. He needed a solution. He called for his son.

"Yes, Father?" Asked Jesus.

"I saw the end, the end of all for planet Earth." God could barely state that.

"The end? I recently had a vision too." Jesus said surprised.

"That's odd. Was your's the same?" God questioned.

"Yes. Did you see cities covered in hell spawn?" Jesus asked.

"That is very-." God was interrupted by Noah, The Ark Builder. He ran inside.

"My lord, me and over a dozen other angels had a vision of the End Times!" Yelled Noah at the end. Just then more angels flied in and said the say thing. Confusion filled the great hall.

"SILENCE!" Yelled God. All the angels immediately stopped what they where doing.

"My son, what is the year on Earth currently?" God questioned.

"It is the 3rd of May, 2015. Why?" Asked Jesus.

"The attack takes place on the 6th of June, 2531. That means we have 516 years, 1 month, and 3 days till total war." God calculated.

"My son, gather me the following people!" God commanded.

"Why do you want get people?" Jesus questioned.

"Because they will train a perfect soul to save us along with the human race." God said without blinking.

"Very well. Who shall I gather?" Stated Jesus.

"Thanos A.K.A The Mad Titan, The Doom Slayer, he goes by Doomguy, Dante and his father Sparda, and his other son Virgil, Asura of Mantra, The Dragonborn along with Paarthurnax, Dante of the Inferno, The Didact, The Lone Wanderer of the Wastes, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, and last and certainly least Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Be careful. Some are dead, while others are from other planes of space time and a couple are in hell itself." He said without a breath.

"That's quite the list, but I can handle it." Jesus said as he began to walk away to his task at hand.

"Wait!" God stopped his child.

"Yes father?" Jesus stated.

"I forgot one other." God said.

"And who is it?" Jesus asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki. He has the perfect soul. He will be the hero of salvation. You go get him from the leaf after we debrief the others. Can you handle that?" God's eyes shadowed over.

"Yes. I can. Besides Hiruzen owes us a favor for saving his wife." Jesus chuckled at the end.

The father and son nodded at each other and went their separate ways.

(MEANWHILE AT THE LEAF)

Naruto was walking out the Hokage's Building. He was upset because his grandma, Biwako couldn't play with him. At least he had lunch with the Hokage, which was his grandpa, Hiruzen. He began to wonder what pranks he play on the people that abused him, mainly shop owners and regular city folk that lost everything from the Nine-Tails rampage 6 years ago. He didn't know why they hated him. What he failed to notice was the small group of men following him. He took a shortcut through a back alley. The men pulled out switchblades and brass knuckles.

One of the men grabbed a handful of his blonde hair and threw him against the brick wall. He held Naruto in a chokehold. The other two went to work against Naruto. One broke a glass bottle and force fed him the pieces. The last used the brass knuckles on his sides and back.

Naruto's muffled screams were music to the men's ears. This was revenge for their losses that went against the Nine-Tails. He was the holder of the monster, therefor he is the monster. They continued the cycle for a good ten minutes. The amount of blood loss was a good sign to stop. That way they can do this again. One of the men got close to downed Naruto.

"You tell anyone it was us we're gonna get more people to help us in our little sessions. You got that?" The bigger of the three men said darkly with a hint of venom. Naruto could barely nod his head in acceptance.

"Good. David, Bruce, we are leaving!" Solomon yelled at the end. He heard from the others that Naruto always got better, not matter the injury.

"Bout time! My hand hurts from that little shi-" Bruce was interrupted with a kick to the face from the Third Hokage.

"In all my years on this planet, you three have reached the lowest depths of scum. By the Hokage's order, you three, are hereby sentenced to death!" Hiruzen yelled as he prepared his fighting style; Monkey Style Kung-Fu. Hiruzen sent a punch toward Bruce's jugular, going for a quick kill. The fist met neck, a sickening crunch was heard in the alley. Bruce fell over with blood running from his nose and mouth. David tried to kick him in the knee, but Hiruzen jumped up and put all of his weight on David's face, he pushed his nose back and hit his brain. David was dead. One left. Solomon tackled Hiruzen and launch a volley of jabs to Hiruzen. But he disappeared from his sight. He felt his spine break from a kick. Hiruzen squatted behind him and broke his neck. None left. He ran to Naruto. He saw steam emitting from his wounds and red chakra stitching him back together.

"Naruto, this was the straw. I'm getting you out of the leaf. Thankfully you have to either way." Hiruzen said with a huff.

"What do you mean I have to?" Naruto said sadly. He felt a hand on his head.

"What he means child, is that you're going to paradise." A man with long brown hair that curled at the end. He had a short brown beard and blue eyes. He wore pure white robes and went barefoot. This is Jesus Christ. The Shepherd, God's son, the one who died for all of our sins.

"Paradise? Am I dead?" Naruto innocently said. Jesus and Hiruzen chuckled. Naruto would always be Naruto.

"Quite the contrary, child. You are needed by Father or God in your case. Your grandpa can come too." Jesus said. Naruto was happy grandpa could come too. He is strong and he always protects him. They both nodded. Jesus touched both of their shoulders and left in a bright light.

They appeared in Heaven. The clouds and and gold streets were beautiful. They saw angels flying in the sky, carrying lutes and harps. Their attention was changed a cough.

"The sight always gets me too. This way to the great hall." Jesus said. They took of towards the biggest building. The Great Hall, God's Home. The doors were made out of gold with the story of God and Jesus etched into it. As they came closer the gates opened without a sound. As they walked in they saw many doors leading off to different places. What caught their interest was the 7 foot tall man with pure white hair and beard. He sat in the pure gold throne holding a sheperds staff. This is THE God. But he goes by many names. Kami, Buddha, Alpha and Omega just to name a few.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi, welcome to Heaven." Boomed a deep, but a angelic voice.

"I am God. But to you, I am Kami." God stated. Naruto's jaw dropped. A few awkward seconds passed.

"Your going to catch flies. Better close your mouth." God chuckled. Naruto couldn't help it, he met Kami or God!

"Umm, God, why do you want to see me? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" Naruto said sadly.

"Quite the opposite in fact! You are destined to be a hero! But I have a little test to make sure, you, are the one. Are you ready?" God was happy to see Naruto.

"Yes. I'm ready for your test." Naruto quietly said. He could barely do well in school, how could he pass the test?

"Alright. If you had all the power in the universe, what would you do? Conque all or fight for the fun of it?" God tested Naruto.

'All the power? I would like to prank the ninja, but that would be annoying. I want to do something for my friends and family. My grandparents and the chefs at Ichiraku. They always protect me from the people that try to hurt me. I don't want to be a baby anymore! I will protect them with my life!' Naruto thought long and hard. He said with a flame in his eyes, "I will protect my family and friends with my life!"

God seemed happy with his answer.

"That my child, is the right answer. Noah bring them in." God said. Noah went into a room and brought a whole group of people out.

The first is a tall man, almost seven and half feet, wearing a vest with gold on the shoulders. He had a deep purple skin color and a bald head. His chis had many grooves. The gauntlet he had on his left hand had 6 stones on it, each a different color. The next is man wearing a suit of forrest green armor with a blade under his left hand and a shoulder cannon on his right shoulder. He was carrying a sawed off shotgun with a hook under it. The next is duo of white haired men, both had black trench coats on. One was carrying a katana the other had a broadsword. The next was a man in his early twenties, had brown hair, and a red trench coat.

He had broadsword that was jet black. The next was white haired man without a shirt and had gold arms with etches all over his body, his eyes were pure white. The next was man that had armor on his chest and wore a helmet with horns. The next was a dragon that seemed old and it was a silver grey color. The next was a man with a red cross stitched into his crest and had a wicked looking scythe on his back. The next seemed like an alien. He wore a strange black armor with orange highlights. His face was shaped in a different way than most people. The next was man wearing a blue and yellow suit with the numbers '101' on the back. He carried a weird device on his right wrist. The next was a man with horns and wore white robes. With him a black staff. The last two seemed familiar, the man had hair similar to him, and the woman was the definition of beautiful, red hair, deep blue eyes, and pale skin.

"These people in front of you Naruto, will train you to fight, survive, and most of all become your family. Minato, Kushina, go and introduce yourselves. I'll give you some time to catch up. The rest of you, go and conversate on you will train our saviour." God said.

They walked to the dorms, while the family stayed back.

"Naruto, do you know who I am?" Minato asked Naruto. He shook his head in decline.

"What about me Naruto? Do you know me?" Kushina asked in curiosity. Hiruzen stepped in.

"Minato, Kushina, I haven't told him about you yet." Hiruzen said with self pity. The two stopped and took into account what was said. Kushina kneeled down to Naruto's height.

"Naruto, have you ever wondered who your parents were?" Kushina asked

"Hiruzen said they died in the Kyuubi attack and that he'll tell me about them when I become a genin." Naruto sadly said.

"Naruto, I'm your mother. That man with spiky hair is your dad. Me and your dad did die on the night of the attack, but we were revived by God." Kushina explained. Naruto started to cry and hugged his mom and cried into her shoulder. Minato came hugged Naruto too.

"The villagers said my parents left me after I was born. They said they hated me." Naruto cried even harder now.

"Naruto, me and your mom were so happy when we found out she was having you. Don't even think we hate you, we loved you so much." Minato started to cry now.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I had to keep this from you. The stone village would kill you if they found out Minato is your dad. I understand if you don't what to see me anymore." Hiruzen began to walk away.

He felt a tug on his on his shirt. It was Naruto, still crying.

"Grandpa, I could never hate you. You and grandma did so much for me. I love you." Naruto cried out. Jesus stepped in and waited for them to calm down.

"Hiruzen, I'm afraid it is time for you to return. Naruto will be back in time for his class's chunin exam. That is in 6 and a half years. He will return in that amount of time." Jesus explained.

"Okay, Naruto, I'm leaving. Just know me and grandma love you and we will be waiting for your return." Hiruzen said as he and Jesus disappeared.

END OF CHAPTER 1

I know it's only around 2000 words, but this is the introduction to the story. The plot begins to unravel itself in chapter 2. Keep in mind that demons from Halo's, DMC's, Dante's Inferno, Doom's, and Elder Scrolls Hell is uniting to fight for Heaven.

List of AWESOME Authors you should visit:

Intimidator1323 (Wrote: Don't Fear The Reaper. 10/10, AMAZING)

SoulEmbrace2010(Wrote: Bonds of an Uzumaki. 11/10 VERY good neglected Naruto Fiction)


End file.
